Hybrid transmissions coordinate the torque output of an electric motor/generator and an internal combustion (IC) engine to provide an input torque to a multi-speed power transmission in a vehicle powertrain. The hybrid transmission can be considered an input device similar to a torque converter or starting clutch. The hybrid transmission, however, has an advantage over other starting devices in that the motor/generator can provide drive to the control pump without the IC engine and can provide a starting device for the IC engine while also providing a power input to the multi-speed transmission.